


RSVP

by QueSeraAwesome



Series: Domestic AU [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Babies, F/M, Families of Choice, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraAwesome/pseuds/QueSeraAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As official winners of the roots-putting-down contest, Wash and Maine decide it's only fair they host Freelancer Barbeque Part Two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RSVP

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little thing I never remembered to move over here before

The invitation read as such:

 

Dear Asshole Friends,

It’s been forever since the last barbeque, so despite the fact that it’s a terrible idea, Maine and I have agreed that we’re willing to put you up for the weekend. One weekend. A specific weekend. Don’t get any freeloading ideas. Invasion Date’s inside. RSVP so we know how many places we need for you all to sleep. There will be food. So much food. And if no one comes the kids will be disappointed and you wouldn’t want to disappoint the kids, would you?

P.S. Keep in mind, if you fuck up my son’s garden, you will sleep on the street.

 

The signature seems to consist of Wash’s messy scrawl. On the back, there’s a scribble of whatever Simra felt like drawing at the time.

 

 

 

“Yo, I think I got a dragon,” South says, holding the paper up to the screen. There are benefits to vid-calling. “What’d you get?”

North frowns at his.

“I’m going to guess alligator,” he says. “Yeah. Probably an alligator.”

“ _Haaa_ , she likes me best.”

“Sure, South,” North sighs. “Anyway, you going?”

 

 

 

“What’d’ya think, lil’ one?” York asks the squirming baby in the high chair. “Wanna see your cousins?”

The baby says, “Yeah!”

“Yeah” is her current favorite word. She’s gained quite a few of them by now.

“I think she drew you a dragon on the back,” York says, showing her. The baby reaches for it and, of course, tries to put it in her mouth. “Hey. Rude.”

 

 

 

Connie looks at her tiny little pink dragon and smiles. Just a small reminder of what’s waiting for her. Eventually. But for now, she’s got a job to do.

 

 

 

“Connie and South couldn’t make it I hear. By the way, nice invitations, Wash,” Carolina says, walking up the steps. She hands over the baby to Maine’s waiting hands. “Classy.”

“Simra wanted to add glitter,” Wash responds. “Your welcome.”

Carolina laughs and moves in for a hug, which Wash accepts. He doesn’t remember if they’ve ever done that before.

He supposes that isn’t important. They do it now.


End file.
